


Ambivalence

by wolfro (grootbeer)



Category: Gintama
Genre: Lots of Cursing, M/M, Plotless, kebawa baper nonton okita mitsuba arc lol, supposedly canon (?)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-02
Updated: 2015-10-02
Packaged: 2018-04-24 10:15:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4915672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grootbeer/pseuds/wolfro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hijikata Toshiro memang laki-laki paling bajingan yang selalu Sougo buru nyawanya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambivalence

**Author's Note:**

> duh serius lagi laper hijioki huhu kangen sama kapal upil ini ~~saya kebiasaan sih demennya bukan kategori mainstream aaaaaa~~ serius ini isinya umpatan semua, plotless wakakakak
> 
> standard disclaimer applied  
> standard warnings applied

Sougo amat benci Hijikata Toshiro. Orang yang paling ingin ia bunuh. Laki-laki terbajingan yang pernah ia kenal. Si iblis tak berperasaan yang ingin sekali Sougo hunus dengan _katana_ dan sering kali ia tembak dengan bazoka. Tapi, si sialan itu, pria brengsek yang meninggalkan kakaknya, yang merebut orang-orang kesayangan Sougo, selalu melakukan hal tolol yang membuat Sougo tidak bisa membiarkannya mati.

(—padahal Sougo bakal dengan senang hati berkunjung ke upacara kematiannya.)

Contohnya, ketika si setan penggila mayonese itu tidak menjenguk sama sekali saat kakaknya kritis atau sekadar mengucapkan cepat sembuh, dia malah mempertaruhkan nyawanya melawan kelompok barbar yang ketuanya tidak lain calon kakak ipar Sougo. Ya, pria keparat itu membiarkan kakinya tertembus timah panas, membiarkan _katana-_ nya dilumuri darah para biadab, dan membiarkan tubuhnya penuh luka lebam demi membuat orang terkasihnya, Okita Mitsuba, kakak yang disayang Sougo bahagia.

Brengsek memang Pak Wakil Komandan Iblis Shinsengumi itu. Sougo benar-benar membencinya melebihi apapun dan selamanya akan begitu. Sougo bakal terus mencoba membunuhnya. Tapi, untuk kali ini, **_hanya_** kali ini, Sougo menambahkan catatan mental untuk berterima kasih pada bajingan itu, pada Hijikata- _san_ yang dibencinya.

 

 

Terima kasih telah mencintai _Ane-ue_ dengan tulus. Terima kasih karena melakukan hal tolol yang membuat Sougo harus berutang budi karena menyelamatkan nama dan jabatannnya sebagai kapten divisi satu. Dan ... terima kasih sudah menjadi lawan yang hebat, yang sampai kapan pun bakal Sougo buru nyawanya.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Extra:
> 
> Di tempat lain Hijikata Toshiro menangis karena pedasnya kue beras yang dikirim Mitsuba. ~~meskipun alasan sebenarnya bukan itu.~~


End file.
